Helping Hands
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Blaine gives Sam a massage (WITH MASSAGE OIL!) after a rough football practice and whoops boners (preferably Sam gets his first) and whoops boners touching and semi awkward frottage and lovely orgasms and happy ending yay.


Title: Helping Hands

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M

Warnings/Tags: Massage time, frottage

Summary: Prompt: Blaine gives Sam a massage (WITH MASSAGE OIL!) after a rough football practice and whoops boners (preferably Sam gets his first) and whoops boners touching and semi awkward frottage and lovely orgasms and happy ending yay. Submitted by: dandalion

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

From the moment Sam arrived at Blaine's house, it was obvious something was wrong. He was moving slowly, stiffly and winced as he attempted to subtly rolled his shoulders.

"Bad day on the field?" Blaine asked, knowing Sam had come straight over after football practice… Well, after shower, and Sam didn't smell like dirt and sweaty boy.

Dragging himself up the stairs, Sam heaved a sigh. "I took a few more hits than usual. No worries. I'll just run BenGay everywhere I can reach later."

"I could give you a back rub if it would help," Blaine offered, then cringed internally. He really did make the offer because he didn't like the idea of Sam hurting, but it kind of sounded like the start of a bad softcore movie….

Sam simply smiled. "Would you? Dude, that would be awesome!"

His sheer relief the idea made Blaine feel better about the offer. "We can go back downstairs, I'll just grab a sheet pulled over the couch."

"Can't I just lie on the bed?"

"Of course… I'll just get another sheet," Blaine said, waving Sam into his room as he proceeded to the linen closet. The bed would obviously be very comfortable, but he had wanted to give another option, as a massage on the bed….

Yeah, there were connotations to that.

But they were bros. No connotations allowed.

Blaine could totally pushed aside his little crush to help Sam feel better.

Returning to his bedroom, he threw the sheet over the bed, then turned on his relaxation playlist and lit a candle.

"Eucalyptus?" Sam asked, sniffing the air. "Nice."

With a smile, Blaine nodded and looked at Sam's clothes, a loose pair of cargo pants and a T-shirt. He'd be comfortable enough in them. "Lay down while I grab some stuff."

In his bathroom, he gathered up a few towels and a bottle of Eucalyptus massage oil.

To his surprise, Sam had stripped out of his T-shirt and pants and was sprawled facedown on Blaine's bed in a pair of black boxer briefs when he returned, miles of pale gold skin a contrast to the dark blue sheet. Shaking his head, he folded towel and said, "Lift your head for a moment."

When Sam complied, Blaine slipped the towel under his forehead to keep his neck straight, then moved down and tucked a rolled towel under his ankles to support them.

"Okay," he said, pouring some oil into his palm and rubbing it between his hands. "I'm going to start now."

"Thanks again," Sam said, voice trailing off as Blaine ran slick hands up his spine, spreading the oil over his back, neck and shoulders.

Sam's skin was smooth, soft and warm under Blaine's hands and he could feel the knots in his muscles easily. Starting at the shoulders, he squeezed, using his thumbs to press circles into particularly nasty spots, feeling them ease.

Little sighs, huffs and grunts escaped Sam's lips with increasing frequency as Blaine worked his shoulders, easing as he moved down Sam's arm, pressing long strokes into the muscle. When he squeezed at the tense forearm, Sam actually groaned, a long, drawn out sound that made Blaine think of some very non-massage related activities.

Swallowing, he asked, "Was that too hard?"

_Oh lovely choice of words._

"No, I can take it," Sam replied, voice a bit breathy and wow, was that something hear. "It's good. So good."

With that in mind, Blaine repeated his actions, earning more groans until the knot of tension suddenly disappeared under his fingers. That earned a deep moan and Sam shifted on the bed, hips rolling once before stilling in plain bit his lip, trying not to look at perfect, cotton covered curve of Sam's ass as he quickly squeezed Sam's big hand before rounding the bed and climbing up to kneel beside Sam to tend to his other arm.

By the time he was ready to return to Sam's back, the blonde had done that distracting hip roll several more times. Leaning over little awkwardly, he placed his knuckles on either side of Sam's spine and tried to press them down with equal force. It wasn't a good angle though and he swallowed. "Sam," he asked, ignoring slightly hoarse quality of his voice, "I can't get the angle right. Do you mind if I…kneel over you? If it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Saying kneel over you sounded less sexual than straddle you.

"You never make me uncomfortable," Sam sighed, lax fingers of one hand curling and brushing Blaine's knee. "Climb on."

Taking a breath, Blaine swung his legs over Sam's hips and leaned his weight on his hands, working Sam's back and being careful to keep his groin from accidentally brushing against Sam's ass. Even if Sam did seem to occasionally be thrusting against the mattress, he probably wouldn't appreciate having Blaine's hard cock so close to his own….

There was a bruise coming in on Sam's right shoulder and Blaine ran gentle, oil slick fingers over it. Sam's breathing hitched as he did so and he asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No," Sam breathed. "You feel good…When you touch me…."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to contain the little, shuddering gasp Sam's words encouraged. He was fairly successful, right up to the point when Sam rolled his hips again, pressing the firm curve of his ass right up against Blaine's cock, which was aching in his khakis.

He couldn't help but grind himself down against Sam, low groans spilling from both their lips.

"Sam," Blaine said, voice trembling as he gathered his wits and tried to move away from Sam. "I'm sorry…."

Sam twisted under him, slim hips rolling between Blaine's knees, so he was able to lay on his back and look up at Blaine with the lust dark eyes. His hands landed on Blaine's thighs, sliding up to grip his waist. "Don't say you're sorry, Dude. This is me. No judgments, no regrets and besides…."

This time, when he rolled his hips, Blaine felt the hard line of Sam's cock press against his own.

"Oh," he sighed, falling forwards to place his hands beside Sam's shoulders and hover over him. "We…What…You're straight?"

"No," Sam murmured. "It never really mattered, but I just like people. I like you a lot. You're my best friend and we're both hot…so this is pretty awesome."

It really was. Even as the logical part of his brain tried to work out exactly what was happening, his body continued to move, grinding down into Sam's thrusts and sending delicious jolts of pleasure through Blaine's body. "I don't want to ruin us," he gasped, because he really didn't think he could take losing Sam due to a hormonally charged moment.

Hands touched his face and he met Sam's serious gaze. "Blaine, I've done the casual thing. Physically, it's good, but emotionally…no. But you and me…I love you, dude. You know that, right? We're both single and we want…I think we could do this I still be us."

"Wanna watch The Avengers after?" Blaine asked absurdly, because that was the sort of thing they always did.

Sam grinned up at him and nodded before pulling him down for a kiss, sweet and warm with just a hint of exploratory tongue. It was reassuring, full of true affection and Blaine broke away for a moment to tug his shirt and undershirt over his head.

Humming, Sam ran a hand over his chest, fingers carding through the hair that had begun to grow back after the calendar/shaving incident. Blaine sighed and kissed him deeply, letting Sam's long fingers pop open the button on his pants and lower the zipper before they worked together to pull and kick them all the way off.

When they were both stripped down to their boxer briefs, Blaine let his arms relax and lay atop Sam, who didn't seem to mind the weight. He just moaned into Blaine's mouth and rearranged their lower bodies, spreading his legs and planting his feet on the mattress so Blaine's hips were cradled between his thighs.

They rocked together in a steady rhythm, breathing hard and hands wandering. Whenever Blaine tried to grip at Sam's arms and shoulders, the oil smeared causing his hands to glide over skin without pause. He grumbles a bit and caught Sam's plush lower lip between his teeth when the blonde laughed.

Sam reacted with enthusiasm when Blaine reached down and ran a slightly slick finger over his nipples, pinching gently. The action caused Sam to moan and grab Blaine's ass, pulling him down against his increasingly erratic thrusts. Feeling heat and tension coiling low in his belly, Blaine continued to flick at Sam's nipples until he felt the taller boy go tense, hips snapping up against Blaine as he came.

Through the thin material of their briefs, Blaine could feel hot pulses of Sam's orgasm, feel his dick twitching through the release. Sam's hands tightened and relaxed, kneading Blaine's ass and he sucked almost obscenely on Blaine's time and Blaine gasped as his own orgasm crashed over him and he came, hot and hard, rutting against Sam.

Panting, the clutched each other through the aftermath, the occasional, gentle roll of hips sending delicious little shudders through them. Oversensitive, they both eventually stilled and Blaine looked up at Sam, who grinned.

"Dude, that was awesome," he said and Blaine found himself returning the smile.

Because it had been truly awesome.

"Yeah," he agreed with a chuckle. "Wanna clean up and find something to eat? I'm really hungry."

Sam nodded. "Then The Avengers…and maybe do this or something again later."

"You really want to do it again?"

"Hell yeah," Sam said easily as they sat up. "Do you?"

"I do." This was something new and different. With Kurt, he'd been so in love and with Eli…well, he hated himself immediately after.

With Sam, he just felt great. He wasn't in love, but he did love them and they'd both had a lot of fun making each other feel good. What was there _not_ to like about that?

"Awesome," Sam said and shot him at teasing smile. "I haven't had too much practice and when I do have is like…a year and a half feet, but I was told I give a pretty good blow job. Just FYI."

For a moment, Blaine's brain just froze, pulling up a mental image of Sam's incredible lips stretched around his cock, green eyes looking up at him…It was an intriguing picture and he felt his cock give a weak, interested little twitch.

Following Sam into the bathroom to clean up, Blaine said, "Feel free to practice on me anytime."

Sam smiled and gave him a shove toward the shower, dropping his underwear and joining him.

Really, becoming best friends with Sam was the best thing that happened to Blaine during his senior year.


End file.
